


Wednesday (EXO VER)

by exoexolexoexo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bottom Sehun, EXO - Freeform, M/M, Model Kai, sekai - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 00:22:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9265565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exoexolexoexo/pseuds/exoexolexoexo
Summary: Kai scribbled on Sehun’s back with his index finger.“Won’t you be mine already?”





	

 

 

Wednesday

 

 

“Ahhnnn~”

“Yeah! That’s it! that’s what I want! Now say my name, Sehun!”

“Ahhnnn….Kai! Go slower!!”, Sehun cried.

“I cannot love! I have missed you so much! You don’t know how much I have built up.”, the man said, thrusting deep inside Sehun.

“I am –“

“Oh no you are not Sehun”, Kai opened his drawer and pulled out a ribbon from there. He tied it around Sehun’s member and made a bow with it.

“Now that looks cute”, He said, showing his evil smirk.

Kai was a very handsome man. No wonder he was a model.

“Kai, please! I am going to die!”

“Now now, I cannot let you climax before me!”

Sehun grabbed the pillow as Kai slammed as hard as he could. Sehun wanted to pull the string off but whenever he tried, Kai would always slap his hands away and as a punishment, he would go in deeper which Sehun did not like because he really felt like he was going to die.

“Ahh!!”, Kai moaned as he was on the verge of climaxing himself too.

“Kai!”, Sehun cried in pain as his movement became more faster.

“I am cumming Sehun!”, and he did. He was still inside Sehun and Sehun could feel the liquid flowing inside of him.

Kai fell on his back with Sehun on top of him. He pulled the ribbon and Sehun was finally free, his cum shooting directly at Kai’s face.

“EWW”, he said but he was only teasing Sehun.

Sehun hit him on his chest. “What eww? What about your disgusting cum inside of me?”

Kai caught Sehun’s hand and pulled him towards his chest. “I was just kidding ok?”, He kissed Sehun and bit his lips.

Sehun licked that part where he had just been bitten.

“Well”, he said, slowly and gently taking Kai’s member out of his hole, “If we are done here, I have to go.”

“What no!! We are not done!”, Kai said. “Just come here and lay beside me”

“But we are not going to do it anymore right? So I am gonna go”, Sehun said standing up.

“Then, can I see you again tomorrow?”, Kai asked.

“No, Kai. You can only see me on Wednesdays.”, Sehun said cleaning himself.

“But I am leaving on Tuesday and I won’t be back for another month!”

“Well, that’s a good thing for my ass then!”, Sehun replied, he was now wearing his pants.

Kai stood up and stopped Sehun from wearing his clothes.

“What is it now?”, He asked.

“Well, since I am not going to meet you for another month, I will have to do you to my heart’s content!”

Kai kissed Sehun again. He pushed him against the wall and started taking off his clothes.

Sehun mumbled against his lips but he could not form any word.

Kai ran his hands up and down Sehun’s dick, trying to arouse him again and it worked. Sehun hated himself for giving in so easily.

Kai threw Sehun on the bed and put his member back inside Sehun’s hole. It went in so easily.

Sehun arched his back and moaned loudly.

“AHHAHA”, Kai laughed. “You still haven’t had enough.”

“Kai….you!”, Sehun cursed.

“Were you planning on playing with yourself after you got home?”, he asked in a mocking tone.

“Shut up and finish it already, you devil punk!”, Sehun was irritated.

“Oh~ aren’t you an angry kitten now!”

Kai slammed in and out with so much force and with every thrust, Sehun felt like he was getting more and more excited.

Sehun took over when Kai stopped because of exhaustion. He wanted to get this done with.

He pushed him and rode on top of him.

Kai was enjoying the way Sehun was moving on top of him and oh the pleasure he was feeling, he felt like he was in heaven.

After too many arounds of riding and thrusting, the two finally ended their heated session falling in each other’s arms.

Sehun was too tired to get off of Kai and Kai was just too happy to have the man lying on his chest.

Kai scribbled on Sehun’s back with his index finger.

“Won’t you be mine already?”

 

 

**Please do check my other fics :)**

**Author's Note:**

> Hello,
> 
> Many have asked me and I just want to say this, I have another account that I use for my BTS fics and its bpl1414. I specifically made this new account so I can edit my other works and make them into exo fic so that exols can read it.   
> I am a trash for both BTS and EXO. Let us all live in peace and love our boys. No hates for them please :"<  
> I hope you all will show me the same love and support I get from my other account.   
> Thank you! :)


End file.
